


The Drop: A Soundtrack

by anneapocalypse



Series: The Drop [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for The Drop Trilogy.





	The Drop: A Soundtrack

[ ](https://imgur.com/Eoqkn06)

Listen on:

  * **_Spotify_** [[Part 1](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/5H2wF8RxQlpWOVL1L9DevJ?si=ggPf70jRRjitCusdAmeFKA)] [[Part 2](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/131zqQLgO5yq5k5hs5oPB2?si=ucn-wcB-RDSPmDpHGd0mhQ)] [[Part 3](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/6Lbn58laSlPWjhjBReRI0y?si=Kf0O3c26R1aMnPwWLdrqUg)] [[Full](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/2MY2aytQpmmoXUkDAx5Xrv?si=gLfchyxWTD2LAaTB-nxoiQ)]
  * **_YouTube_** [[Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51sLmMM-6mvkAEn1zK4Xs789)] [[Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51ufBOc3x0hJgkhlGC_hwp1C)] [[Part 3](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51sT0_63IoOEpwBKE3OnXq0A)] [[Full](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51vDgpaZbMebfLDRozSZ3RGZ&disable_polymer=true)]



**Part 1: The Drop**

  1. Don’t Say a Word - Ellie Goulding
  2. Strangeness and Charm - Florence + The Machine
  3. Glory and Gore - Lorde
  4. Fascination - La Roux
  5. Shadows - Lindsey Stirling
  6. Possession - Sarah McLachlan
  7. Sleepsong - Bastille
  8. She Has No Time - Keane
  9. Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera
  10. The Draw - Bastille
  11. (When) Your Middle Name Is Danger - Trocadero
  12. Howl - Florence + The Machine
  13. Figure 8 - Ellie Goulding



**Part 2: The Fall**

  1. Run Boy Run - Woodkid
  2. Halcyon - Ellie Goulding
  3. Safe & Sound - The Civil Wars & Taylor Swift
  4. Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling
  5. Keep Moving - Trocadeo
  6. Thousand Eyes - Of Monsters and Men
  7. Fineshrine - Purity Ring
  8. The Great Shipwreck of Life - IAMX
  9. Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine
  10. Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Lorde
  11. Black Water - Of Monsters and Men
  12. Ghost Lights - Woodkid
  13. Firewall - Les Friction
  14. Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers
  15. Conscious - Broods
  16. Dead in the Water - Ellie Goulding
  17. Here With Me - Susie Suh & Robert Koch
  18. Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine



**Part 3: The Landing**

  1. Goner - Twenty One Pilots
  2. Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie
  3. Iron - Woodkid
  4. Life Like - The Rosebuds
  5. Salt Skin - Ellie Goulding
  6. Wolves - Selena Gomez
  7. Burn It All Down - VHS or BETA
  8. Demons - Imagine Dragons
  9. Steady Ride (Gun Metal Green) - Trocadero
  10. Mountain Sound - Of Monsters and Men
  11. Heavy in Your Arms - Florence + The Machine
  12. Hurricane - Fleurie
  13. Sober - Broods
  14. Skulls - Bastille
  15. Explosions - Ellie Goulding
  16. Go Ahead - The Rosebuds
  17. Empire - Of Monsters and Men
  18. Begin Again - Purity Ring




End file.
